


just to be with you (and fix what I've broken)

by leopoldjamesfitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Another S5 Reunion Fic.doc, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopoldjamesfitz/pseuds/leopoldjamesfitz
Summary: Fitz tapped a rhythm on her back that took far too long for her to pick up, or to even realize that it was anything more than just the comfort of his palms, working away the worry tensed into her muscles. Her breath caught and she pulled away, fingers splaying across his chest more firmly as she met his gaze... .----. ...- . / -- .. ... ... . -.. / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.-Her lips quivered against her own will, emotion that seemed so far away from her up until that very moment washing over her like a wave and before she could stop herself, she surged forward, slotting their lips together.It wasn’t ever as pleasant as the hundreds of kisses they’d shared before; there’s a distinctive taste of ash on his breath and the paint from her lips, but neither seem to mind.AKA: Another dumb, super cheesy, S5 Reunion Fic. (I'm sorry.)





	just to be with you (and fix what I've broken)

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the band wagon here for S5 reunions before they destroy my hopes and dreams and make me wait 16 more episodes for them to reunite. I mean *cough*. Also you can wholeheartedly blame @leo-james-fitz on tumblr for this because she didn't tell me no when I brought it up and that's about as much ammo as I need to do to write anything. 
> 
> Side note: the title is from the song You Are The Reason by Calum Scott - just go and listen to it. Seriously.
> 
> Guide for morse code down at the bottom!

Whatever event Kasius had been hosting that evening, she hadn’t been invited. Which, by all means, was fine by her, but she hated being cramped up in the dimly lit room with nothing but her own devices to keep her entertained. There wasn’t even literature decorating the room, nothing more than old paintings that reminded her of something her six year old niece could have replicated.

Jemma wasn’t tired, but she thought that might’ve been a better way to pass the time other than just sitting there, staring, almost waiting for the Kree Overlord to make his rounds and bid her goodbye.

Frankly, she wasn’t sure if that was something he did for all of his… helpers, but she despised it nonetheless.

The handle of the door knob jiggled, and had she not been looking straight at it when it did so, she would’ve missed it altogether. Her heart raised in her throat and she straightened her back, patiently awaiting whatever or whomever might be on the other side. Kasius liked things a certain way, she’d learned that much, and her presentation was an important key.

However, when the door finally opened up after multiple minutes – too long to be Kasius, who always kept the keys on a ring around his wrist – the man who stepped inside was anything but the blue demon that had taken her captive under the guise of treating her ‘better’ than the other human servants who existed in this place.

In fact, he reminded her a bit of a scavenger on the lower levels, the kinds of people that she’d seen before she’d been _promoted_ up to these levels.

The man looked straight at her, and she tried to ignore the frantic beating of her heart; though she couldn’t hear it, it beat against her chest angrily. There was nothing but the sound of static in her ears, her vision blurred from the after effects of whatever implant was resting along the curve of her eardrum.

He began gesturing wildly behind him and she moved back suddenly, forcing herself into the corner as she tried to grasp onto anything. Whomever this man was, he wasn’t asking her to come with him. He was demanding it.

Jemma reached until she found the edge of a potted plant that Kasius had given to her as a gift and held it firmly in her hands. “I don’t know who you are,” she screamed, or at least tried to. Maintaining a level of volume wasn’t half as easy it used to be. “But you need to stay back!”

The man faltered at her tone, straightening up before he removed the mask, making her breath hitch for another reason. It fell unceremoniously from his hands as he tugged down the red scarf.

“Fitz,” she gasped quietly, the sound drifting to a sob.

If she’d thought that Kasius was smart enough, she might think that this was him trying to work on her psyche, and she didn’t rule out that possibility. Someone could. Someone who knew. Someone who wanted to hurt her.

She let out a shuddering breath, trying to focus on his lips as he rapidly sped off, pointing at the doorway. She dropped the potted plant back to where she found it, wiping her hand belatedly on the pristine robe.

“Fitz,” she called out, watching as he halted immediately, clenching his jaw. “I… I can’t hear you. Kasius… he did something to me.”

She ducked away from him then, effectively cutting off the only point of conversation she had with him. Tears burned her vision and a sob cut through her throat like glass.

All of a sudden, she was filled with anger, both for the circumstance in which brought her here and then them back together once more and because of the fact that she couldn’t hear him. She couldn’t even hear the sounds of her own cries.

Fitz’s arms enveloped her before she could even attempt to stir away, not that she would, and as she buried her face in the crook of his neck like she’d done a hundred times before. She couldn’t hear the rumbling of his heartbeat, but she felt the thrum of his pulse against her fingertips and her lips as she brushed a kiss along his pulse point.

It trembled underneath her touch, and took her a moment longer to realize that she was trembling too.

In the absence of her hearing, her other senses appear to be heightened, which she imagined correlated with studies on blind or deaf individuals or individuals that had lost other senses in great tragedies but she can hardly focus on the science with the relief that pours through her like warm honey.

Fitz tapped a rhythm on her back that took far too long for her to pick up, or to even realize that it was anything more than just the comfort of his palms, working away the worry tensed into her muscles. Her breath caught and she pulled away, fingers splaying across his chest more firmly as she met his gaze.

.. .----. ...- . / -- .. ... ... . -.. / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.-

Her lips quivered against her own will, emotion that seemed so far away from her up until that very moment washing over her like a wave and before she could stop herself, she surged forward, slotting their lips together.

It wasn’t ever as pleasant as the hundreds of kisses they’d shared before; there’s a distinctive taste of ash on his breath and the paint from her lips, but neither seem to mind.

When they pulled apart, their lungs crying for air, she didn’t let him go far, one hand resting on the back of his neck as she followed every movement, their foreheads pressing together after a long moment.

Tears sting her already blurry vision, and she can’t do anything to stop the relief that courses through her all at once. After a beat, and a shaky smile, she responded to him, fingers tapping gently against the place in which his heart rest beneath skin and muscle.

.. .----. ...- . / -- .. ... ... . -.. / -.-- --- ..- --..-- / - --- --- .-.-.-

Fitz hovered, tracing his fingertips along her spine but not quite tapping anything back. Nothing recognizable, at the very least. She slid her hand from behind his neck to graze along his cheeks, noting with certainty the moment her thumb wiped along the apple of his cheek that he was crying too.

She’d missed him so much. So much more than she could’ve ever really comprehended. Jemma remembered all at once the first day they’d been in this prison, thinking of how in their reference point, he’d already lived a life – whether it be a poor one or a great one, it had been over.

But he was right there, standing right there, still smelling distinctly like grease and sweat and the cologne she’d bought him for their anniversary and _home._

.. .----. ...- . / -... . . -. / .-.. --- --- -.- .. -. --. / ..-. --- .-. / -.-- --- ..- / ..-. --- .-. / -- --- -. - .... ... .-.-.-

It almost felt like her heart had stopped in her chest, no matter how irrational she felt for thinking that, but she bent back, focusing her gaze on his.

\-- --- -. - .... ... ..--..

Jemma watched as Fitz’s eyebrows knit together, confusion spreading in a similar way to when he had entered the room, before he had realized she couldn’t, in fact, hear him.

There is a sorrowful look on his face when their gaze meets once more and he slid his hand down to the small of her back, exhaling slowly. She thinks his breath might be trembling by the slight tremor of his lips, but she couldn’t be sure.

.--- . -- -- .- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .. - .----. ... / -... . . -. / ... .. -..- / -- --- -. - .... ... .-.-.-

Her breath hitches, she can feel it through her throat, leaving it feeling raw and an ache that almost feels good. She’s been counting the days down since they arrived, and they’re at less than thirty. But how was it possible for them to be on two completely different timelines?

Fitz brings her toward him, a steady hand on his back and his left hand clenching at her side. It hasn’t been bad in a while, she noted, but somewhere in the back of her mind is the memory of the Framework, still so fresh to her, but ancient history to him. He pulled her closer until his lips dropped to her cheeks, kissing away the new running tears.

That only made the dam want to shatter more. Swallowing hard, she leaned forward until their foreheads rested together once more, the sorrowful feeling mixed with happiness because, above all else, they’d wound back together. The circumstance and their timelines could be aided at a later date.

.. / --. ..- . ... ... / - .... .. ... / -- . .- -. ... / .. .----. -- / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / - .... . / -.-- --- ..- -. --. . ... - / ... .... .. . .-.. -.. / --. .-. .- -.. ..- .- - . / -. --- .-- .-.-.-

Her breath wobbled as she choked on a sob, the sound almost a laugh but not quite and she can feel him jolt against him, though she wasn’t sure if he were laughing too, or crying just the same.

Her hand moved from his chest to cup his other cheek, wiping away the wayward tears that still slipped out of pale blue eyes.

She could’ve lasted forever in that moment, she realized, but Fitz pulled away too quickly, looking over his shoulder and then back at her, his grip never faltering. When he focused back on her, the pad of his index finger tapped out an impatient message.

.-- . / .... .- ...- . / - --- / --. --- .-.-.-

She knew. She wasn’t sure what kind of hell awaited them, or what they’d have to do in order to get off this spaceship and back where they belonged, but they would figure it out. He had to have a plan, or at least the beginnings of one.

They would figure it out.

Jemma lifted a shaky hand back to his chest, tapping out one more message before they had to go.

\- --- --. . - .... . .-. ..--..

A somber smile crossed his features and he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together as he nodded, squeezing her hand.

“Always,” he mouthed back.

**Author's Note:**

> And because there is some use of morse code (some hahah), a complete guide here: (Also full disclosure I googled a site to do this and literally know nothing about morse code so if some of this is wrong, I apologize.)
> 
> .. .----. ...- . / -- .. ... ... . -.. / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- : I missed you.  
> .. .----. ...- . / -- .. ... ... . -.. / -.-- --- ..- --..-- / - --- --- .-.-.- : I missed you, too.  
> .. .----. ...- . / -... . . -. / .-.. --- --- -.- .. -. --. / ..-. --- .-. / -.-- --- ..- / ..-. --- .-. / -- --- -. - .... ... .-.-.- : I’ve been looking for you for months  
> \-- --- -. - .... ... ..--.. : Months?  
> .--- . -- -- .- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .. - .----. ... / -... . . -. / ... .. -..- / -- --- -. - .... ... .-.-.- : Jemma… it’s been six months.  
> .. / --. ..- . ... ... / - .... .. ... / -- . .- -. ... / .. .----. -- / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / - .... . / -.-- --- ..- -. --. . ... - / ... .... .. . .-.. -.. / --. .-. .- -.. ..- .- - . / -. --- .-- .-.-.- : I guess this means I'm really the youngest SHIELD graduate now.  
> .-- . / .... .- ...- . / - --- / --. --- .-.-.- : We have to go.  
> \- --- --. . - .... . .-. ..--.. : Together?


End file.
